mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinkydarn
Hey. Welcome to my talk page. Leave me a message here if ya wanna talk. WARNING I suck at keeping conversations going. I'll probably say hi first... IF you wanna talk to me, I seriously advise you to have a list of things to talk about. I'm random, so if you see sometin i typed that need questioning, feel free to question it. I only use my friendly/random self on here. Sooo... Welcome all random people... I make MSA icons. PLEASE tell me what ur sim, you, or whatever looks like. Or use this: Eyes: (which sim has em) Mouth: (^^^^^^^) Skin: (any color....even green) Hair: (color, style) KK? I'll do it. I seriously need some time. I'll usually get it to you within a few hours. Or a day. It depends if I've made my mom mad and she won't let me use her laptop. If it's cruddy, please tell me. I'll redo it, but if you rush me....I'll find something to do... I usually don't like the word "lol", but if you just gotta say it, go ahead. Also, I'll help you out if your having trouble with colors. Like, if you wana certain shade of green, I'll go find it out on the internet AND I SHALL TELL YOU!!!!! YES I have an E-mail YES I have a Facebook NO I don't have an MSN NO I don't have Sims 3 YES I watch TDI YES I'll reply to your messages as long as you have something to talk about. YES I care about your problems and I'll listen to you. NO I'm not 5. Don't talk to me like I'm 5. NO I'm not a n00b anymore. NO I won't avoid you if you say "lol" NO' I don't make those sim thingys.....yet....Hang tight. I'm in the process of begging for MySims PC. NO I don't want you to be afraid to tell me to shut up. I'm not kidding. I won't say no. When I'm annoying you, I wanna know, that way i can learn how to not make people wanna bomb me. TALK AWAY!!!!! "I can't dream of living in a world without Light!" "Yes, that would be dark." Except my brother listened to "Beat It" on repeat for a few weeks after his death.}} }} Um...don't remember where I first saw it. The figurine is based off of my favorite character in this TV show called Death Note...in fact, he happens to be the character featured on this word bubble. I guess I was searching around one day, then I found photos of the figurine and immediately wanted to get it for myself.}} And no, I've never watched the Regular Show...is that one of the new shows on Cartoon Network?}} It used to be on Adult Swim, I think, but I'm pretty sure they stopped airing it 'cause they're not making anymore episodes for it.}} }} }} Um...I don't plan to do much, but I think the mailman's gonna come to my doorway with my figurine thingy soon. Yay. Might take some pictures while I unbox it.}} Um...eh, not really. I don't do anything special on that day. You?}} }} }} Um...what kinda roleplay?}} I dunno...}} Well, if there will be, I hope I don't live to see it. With today's technology and all, it's safe to presume human civilization would be headed towards an apocalypse if WWIII were to ever happen...}} }} That's also a possibility...but maybe they'll invent some sort of technology in the future to help minimize pollution. }} That's all I got. }} }} }} }} }} Sorry, I know I suck at conversation. }} }} }} }} }} }} Navy blue, black, silver, and white. You?}} }} You?}} }} And no. }} Earth Day! }} }} }} gjtngjrtngjrtnr }} }} Zuttori Ri-in? }} }} }} }} } Today... MySims Cutie 142 20:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Kitty, here we go again! }} }} }} Lick teh Rainbow MySims Cutie 142 23:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 09:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 10:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 10:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 19:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Let there be light... (somebody flips the switch) MySims Cutie 142 20:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) }} MySims Cutie 142 21:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 21:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 00:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) .}} .}} MySims Cutie 142 00:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) MSA Icon Thanks!! }} Ra ha ringtone pick up the phone! but can remove that ring and change the yellow part to green?}} .}} Screaming infidelities is taking its wear. }} Sandals and flip flops are two different thangs MySims Cutie 142 12:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 21:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) pinky get back on chat we got distracted sorry Rcisim319 20:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 13:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Poland Springs Pure Quality }} Do me a solid and go over there. --MySims Cutie 142 22:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) And I would like my icon to look like my sim, please.}} But how do I put it on my user page on the top left part next to my user name?}} }} --MySims Cutie 142 13:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 01:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) }} --MySims Cutie 142 19:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) }} }} }} I have a Agents Icon Request. *Hair: Violet's and Black *Eyes: Yuki's *Mouth: Smile. WWE Diva 02:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I love it way better than mine. WWE Diva 18:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I have a Icon request :Eyes: Poppy's :Hairstyle and Color: Penople's and Black :Skin Color: Pale :Mouth: Poppy's :Face Tattoos: Dolly's pink stuff under eyes. Sisterhoodrocksmyworld 00:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : "Dude, what's with the voice?" "It's my movie voice." Silence is Golden, but Duck tape is Silver ^.^ Not just cartoons their nicktoons http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKbFYYoRuJI}} =Are you ok?!= }} }} Make.....icon......BIGGER!!! OMG HAI COKE NINJA Lolwut Heya Pink, I'm Kat. We've spoken a bit, on Chat. I've noticed that we have a few things in common, like the love of Adam Lambert, chubbiness (though I doubt you are), and random weirdness. Also, would you mind making me an MSA icon? Kat 07:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I knew those things. :3 Also, for the icon, that's my old Sim. The pic I want it based off is kinda like this while the facial expression is more like this except winking. Thanks! Kat 16:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) HEEEEEY!!! }} With the headphones. My suggestion is making an edited DJ Candy, because her fringe would work. Just fix the face ange the hair in the back, I suppose. Her hair is supposed to be a bit straighter aswell. Kat 17:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) HAMBURGERS, HAMBURGERS, HAMBURGERS! MySims Cutie 142 20:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Tell your BFF Jill that I'm taking away your phone. MySims Cutie 142 14:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) its for an RP --Rcisim319 20:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) MySims Agents icon Hi Pinky, how have you been? Happy Halloween! And remember, don't get sick on candy. *giggles* --SierraSia 22:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) It was Wii Karma's a firehole, isn't it? MySims Cutie 142 12:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for makeing my icon. I really appreciate it and I love your design. Thank you! }} CCG! (Congrats Cool Gal!) Congratulations on your first year on the Wiki! 1 year already! Congrats! :-) Bam! A year on this site and you have LOTS of fans there! --MySims Cutie 142 02:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 21:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) }} MySims Cutie 142 11:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pinky! Merry Christmas! I hope you have fun! From SierraSia 16:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Thats a cool signature you did on you'r message. P.S.: Cool icon. From SierraSia 23:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Breakin' duh law, breakin' duh lawwww!!! whoops sorry here, um, again, this is funny. MySims Cutie 142 21:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi im kinda new to be a user to this wiki.(But i was a fan of the wiki long before i joined) so i would like to have a MSA icon. Template icon:Goth boy. Hair:same but instead of the black it should be brown,and the red is still there. Skin: abit tan. Mouth.your mouth. Eyes:same. Thank you :) MySims Cutie 142 20:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Some Wikian that's stalking you........... "Gwah, my word bubble's not working. I'll just copy and paste what I was gonna say to you before here: I'm just kidding. I'm not stalking you. Heh. Ok, rubbish introduction. Hi, I'm Iona123. Call meh whatever you want. Whatever. I don't really care. I saw your Love, Scorn and Ninjas thingy and I thought it was awesome. I like the bit where Chaz becomes paralysed Crystal was break-dancing. I don't have many friends........And I am possibly one of the biggest MySims fans you'll ever meet. There, I'm done explaining myself, WHAT ABOUT YOU???????????? Wow, LONG." --Iona123 21:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) "My dumb word bubble really won't work. Sigh, more long typing thingy........ "Soooooooooooo....................Yeah, I don't really have anything else to say to you. Have a good day. And you should consider updating L,S and N cuz it RULES. Erm....bye then...... (See? I suck at keeping conversations going too!!!!)" --Iona123 17:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Can you tell meh when you do, please??? I like chocolate. And MySims. --Iona123 20:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Don't worry, it'll be awesome, and you haven't left it for THAT long. I'm too lazy to count, so you're gonna have to do the maths for how many days it's been. Heh. Did you get a word of that? Anyhoo, I hate the word "lol" too!!!!!! I find people say it too much. I think "lol" should only be typed, not said. But I'm sure every other person on this planet thinks I'm crazy for sayin' that. I can't wait 'til you update and I hope you get a good report!!!!! You can stop reading now. :) --Iona123 23:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I have three things to say: Thanks, YAY, and YAY. I'll go and check it out now. I bet it's awesome! --Iona123 19:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) WOO!!!!!!! L, S and N IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, I hate that smiley. WHY DO I KEEP USING IT????? Gah, I'm weird. --Iona123 19:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Thanks. I'll go and check it. WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Iona123 23:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Erm....Pinky? I saw the poll and you put Petal in there. Petal was voted out ages ago. I just wanted to tell you now before other Wikians start noticin' it. --Iona123 23:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I have good eyesight when it comes to this stuff. --Iona123 23:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Ok. I'll go and re-vote. Thanks for telling me. NOBODY VOTE BEFORE I DO OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Iona123 16:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, why do you say you have no friends? You've appeared on LOADS of people's Buddy Lists! (I, so far, have appeared on none because most people don't know I exist yet.) You've got friends, Pinky, FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Acts like a person who's eaten too much sugar* --Iona123 11:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey again, Pinky. Sorry to bother you AGAIN, I just wanted to tell you I've seen Sim Idol and I think it's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!!!!!!!! (That took me a long time to type) I REALLY like the bit where Raphael shows up and aces the audition even though I've no clue who Adam Lambert is but that bit's still cool anyway the judges have REALLY different personalities. Sorry I keep bothering you!!!!!!!!!!!! Gotta see more Raphael..... Iona123 20:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) It was only to get it moving again. Nobody's done anything in over a month. You seriously found it funny? Thanks. --Iona123 22:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Heh. I have nothing to do so I'm always here. So that's why you always get a reply from me realleh quickleh. --Iona123 22:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Heh. So, did you reply to Scene Maker? Just askin' y'know....... (Can't...keep....conversation....going....!!!) --Iona123 22:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Really? Wow, must be pretty long since you've been gone for over half an hour.... --Iona123 23:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I've now seen it and I've replied again. You are a comedy wizard. It's awesome. --Iona123 00:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. You know, you should consider making another archive. That-a way I can use my word bubble! --Iona123 10:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) }} Hai Pinky. Did you....uh......come on since we last talked? Sorry, I'm bein' REALLY nosy...............PIE...... --Iona123 21:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) It's ok, mate. I don't mind. --Iona123 19:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember what we were talking about..... --Iona123 20:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ''Not much, you? ''I like your new avatar......What is it? --Iona123 21:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC)